La palpitante vie de couple de I et G
by Jikuen
Summary: Qui a dit qu'être en couple avec un Arrancar était simple ? Plus particulièrement quand l'Arrancar en question s'appelle Grimmjow et n'en fait qu'à sa tête... Série de drabble/OS sur le couple GrimmIchi.
1. La Curiosité de Grimmjow

Hey hey ! Le premier mini-OS de cette série. Enjoy =3.  
**  
Edit :** Suite à un problème avec le compte où était posté cette fiction, je la reposte... J'ajoute un deuxième drabble, désolée encore _.**  
Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, grand bien lui en fasse.**  
Rating :** K.**  
Pairing :** Un GrimmIchi hyper-supra-sous-entendu.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Les yeux bleus électriques fixaient avec conviction le vieux qui agitait son assiette pleine de sous, marmonnant dans sa barbe sale. Le regard se baissa, lisant sans conviction le panneau qui indiquait « Pour mengé SVP ». Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme était là. Grimmjow se gratta l'arrière du crâne, rendant son regard torve à l'homme, sans bouger, le dévisageant outrageusement sous les regards indignés des passants qui jugeait que c'était « mal élevé ». Mais lui, il s'en foutait : il était Grimmjow. Puis ce fut l'illumination. Pour manger. La main du bleuté surgit, attrapant fièrement la monnaie qui rebondissant dans l'assiette, grognant brièvement avant de trottiner vers Ichigo qui l'attendait d'un l'air renfrogné à l'autre bout du couloir. Ce n'est que quand l'homme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui commença à pousser des cris indignés que l'arrancar envisagea la possibilité de s'être trompé. Dans le doute, il empoigna Ichigo, le flanquant sur son épaule avant de partir en courant. Trimballé sur l'épaule du bleuté, le roux décida de prendre sérieusement en main l'éducation sociale de son arrancar de petit ami, ce qui ne pourrait qu'éviter ce genre de situation.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Eh, j'avais dit que c'était court. Mais des OS plus longs devraient voir le jour à la suite de ce drabble qui ne fait pas 100 mots x).


	2. La Jalousie d'Ichigo

Hey hey !  
Voilà le second drabble des aventures palpitantes de notre couple adoré. Bonne lecture =3.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, toujours.**  
Rating :** K.**  
Pairing :** Un GrimmIchi.

* * *

L'orangé risqua un coup d'œil vers son lit avant de détourner la tête, écœuré. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il feignait de regarder par la fenêtre pour détourner son regard ambré de ce qui se passait sur son lit, dans sa chambre... Rien que le fait d'y penser le dégoutait un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il faire ça, sans prendre en considération ce que lui ressentirait ? Était-il aussi sans cœur ? Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter ses amis et de sortir avec Orihime, au moins, elle n'aurait jamais oser le délaisser pour... Ça ! Puis il craqua. Même s'il savait qu'il le regretterait quand Grimmjow reviendrait l'embêter... Mais décidément, l'idée de Urahara était une très mauvaise idée : à cause d'elle, son petit ami préférait folâtrer stupidement sur le lit – sans lui ! - au lieu de s'occuper de lui !

« _Grimmjow ! Lâche cette putain d'herbe à chat !_  
_- Mrou ?_ »

**OWARI**

* * *

L'idée m'est venue en regardant le chat qui squatte continuellement ma chambre commencer à miauler en se frottant à ma porte-fenêtre. Chat qui s'appelle Ichi, en passant, parce qu'il me fait trop penser à Ichigo... XD. Et j'avais vraiment trop envie de faire un Grimmjow qui dirait un "Mrou". XD. A bientôt pour le troisième volet des aventures du meilleur couple de Bleach avec le ByaRen ! \o/ (Ceci est un avis totalement personnel. XD.)


	3. Grimm' is in the Kitchen !

Coucou les gens ! Voici le troisième drabble, posté parce que je super trop contente : j'ai récupéré mon ordi, youhou ! Par contre, il est vide, plus rien, nada, niet... Donc ceux qui désiraient une suite à mon OS "Avec ou Sans Toi", sachez que je l'avais commencé, (avec Kakashi et Iruka =3) et qu'il est effacé... Donc je ne le ferais pas pour l'instant, j'ai plus trop le courage de m'y remettre ;-;. A ceux qui sont là juste pour ce drabble, bonne lecture ! (Et aux autres aussi hein... x))  
**  
Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, grand bien lui en fasse.**  
Rating :** K.**  
Pairing :** GrimmIchi of course.

* * *

«_ Grimmjow._ » Aucune réponse ne retentit, fait rarissime. « _Je sais que tu t'ennuie à être obligé de rester ici pendant que je suis au lycée. _ » Un regard se leva vers lui, des yeux bleus luisant d'un faible reproche. «_ Et que tu as l'impression d'être inutile. _» Un mince espoir. « _Mais, pitié, je t'en supplie..._ » Une lueur apparue, l'arrancar satisfait de voir son petit ami le supplier, même si ce n'était pas au lit... « _Laisse la cuisine à Yuzu. Vraiment. _» … avant que le contentement ne retombe, remplacé par un regard noir. Ichigo ne comprenait absolument rien à son sens de la cuisine. « _… Tu devrais ranger. Yuzu est très douce, mais elle va péter un câble si elle voit le bordel que t'as mis._ » Il était un pauvre incompris. Sur ces belles paroles, l'orangé abandonna son petit ami. Petit ami qui s'empressa de ranger le désordre de la pièce – après tout, Yuzu était vraiment effrayante quand elle s'énervait. Ensuite, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait inciter son Ichi' à s'occuper de lui...

**OWARI**

* * *

Voilà, à la prochaine ! (A demain en fait, pour la suite de ma fiction sur HP... =))


	4. Ichigo l'Insomniaque

Coucou ! Voici encore un drabble sur notre couple chéri x3. Dire que je devrais réviser mon concours blanc au lieu d'écrire… Mais l'attrait du clavier est horriblement fort. Personne n'aurait un remède pour me forcer à lâcher un peu mon clavier pour pouvoir réviser mes cours qui n'attendent que ça ?  
**  
Disclaimer :** tout est toujours à la même personne, je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau je pense…**  
Pairing :** GrimmIchi, toujours !**  
Rating :** K, et je ne pense pas qu'il aille au dessus, le ton des drabbles restant très léger… x).  
Bonne lecture les p'tits loups ! Et les auteurs sont reviewphages, prenez garde !

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était horrible. Il était deux heures du matin, la pluie tombait sur la ville, et il crevait de chaud parce que son petit ami, soi disant pour réguler la température de son corps, s'était littéralement collé à lui. Ichigo bougea un peu, repoussant fermement l'arrancar qui s'empressa de revenir coller son corps chaud au sien. Misère… Bon, il avait un examen demain. Il devait dormir. Doooormir. Et pas rester à regarder stupide cet imbécile de plafond. Bon, compter les moutons marcherait peut-être ? Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons… Non, décidément, les moutons ne l'inspiraient pas. Le regard ambré dériva sur la masse de cheveux bleus collés à son épaule. Et si... L'orangé ferma les yeux, se calant un peu mieux contre son arrancar et commença à compter, un sourire niais aux lèvres, d'une voix presque rêveuse, légèrement endormie. Quand Grimmjow se réveilla une petite demi-heure plus tard, la voix de son rouquin fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Il tendit l'oreille, et…

« _Mille trois Grimmjows, mille quatre Grimmjows, mille cinq_… »

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que notre Ichi' en mode insomnie vous a plu x).  
A la prochaine !


	5. La Surprise de Grimmjow

Cinquième drabble sur les aventures rocambolesques de la vie quotidienne de nos deux tourtereaux ! Bonne lecture les p'tits gens ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, même s'il y en a peu, c'est toujours une joie renouvelée de constater que son travail est récompensé par le plaisir que les lecteurs ont à lire. (Ouais, j'aime les phrases pompeuses. XD). Je tiens en plus à remercier les personnes qui ont commenté mes drabbles, c'est très gentil et ça encourage à continuer ! =3. Bon, voilà, je me tais (enfin, y'a encore un peu de blabla avant), et je vous laisse lire en paix ! xD.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, encore et toujours, bien que j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour les lui voler. Ce qui est pas gagné *soupir*.**  
Rating :** K.**  
Pairing :** Un GrimmIchi.

* * *

Le moment était intense. Unique. Lentement, à pas feutrés, son reiatsu dissimulé et n'allant pas chercher directement l'affrontement pour la première fois de sa vie, l'arrancar s'approchait de sa proie qui bavardait inconsciemment avec ses congénères. Grimmjow se sentait d'humeur à se mettre en chasse ce matin, et quoi de mieux que de bouffer de la fraise au petit-dej' ? Oh oui, il entendait d'ici les suppliques et les geignements de sa victime, c'en était délicieux… Le terrible prédateur tendit les mains, prêt à les refermer sur les épaules de sa cible.

_« Ano, Kurosaki-kun. Il y a un mec chelou derrière toi. »_

L'arrancar rengaina immédiatement ses mains derrière son dos, prenant une mine innocente qui non seulement lui était des plus inhabituelles, mais qui en plus jurait terriblement avec les envies de meurtres logées au fond de ses prunelles électriques. Envies qui se calmèrent bien vite quand il croisa le regard ambré, remplacées par une autre, terriblement plus attirante.

NB : La prochaine fois, penser à faire le ménage autour de la proie.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Grimmjow, ou l'art et la manière de faire des surprises qui tombent à plat… A bientôt pour un prochain drabble, qui sera sûrement centré sur Ichigo ! (Avouez. Qui avait remarqué que j'alternais, hein hein heiiin ? xD) Bonne semaine les gens ! x)


	6. Joyeux Anniversaire Ichi' !

Hey hey ! Bien l'bonsoir pour ce nouveau morceau de vie de nos chers Grimmjow et Ichigo ! J'ai hésité à mettre un lemon, mais si j'en avais fait un, ces drabbles auraient perdu un peu de leur côté léger… Donc j'ai décidé de ne pas en mettre un. Peut-être pour une autre fiction, un vrai OS sur notre si mignon petit couple ? Qui sait x). Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je crois que vous avez deviné, hein… Ils ne sont pas à moi, bien malheureusement - .

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi, toujours ! x3.

**Rating :** K.

* * *

La maison était calme. C'était… Déstabilisant. Il était habitué à ce que des cris surgissent de partout, à ce que son père lui saute dessus en l'attaquant, à son petit ami qui tentait de l'enlacer dans un coin sombre, aux rires de ses sœurs… Où étaient-ils passés ? L'adolescent poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, posant son sac de cours sur son lit. Ses amis l'avait trainé jusqu'à la salle de jeux sans son consentement, et maintenant qu'il était rentré, personne ! Grognant légèrement contre cette famille indigne qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de prévenir quand ils partaient, Ichigo descendit en trombe les escaliers pour se chercher un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine. Tiens, tout était fermé et il faisait noir. Après avoir vainement tenté d'allumer la lumière – l'ampoule devait avoir grillé –, le jeune homme traversa la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le frigo. Quand soudain, un souffle chaud caressa son oreille et deux bras l'enlacèrent au niveau de la taille, le soulevant avec force pour le trainer ailleurs. L'adolescent se débattait, une des mains de son agresseur posée sur ses yeux.

« **SURPRIIIIISE !** »

La main se retira, laissant l'adolescent stupéfait. Des « **Joyeux anniversaire Ichigo !** » fusaient de partout. Il avait oublié son anniversaire. Quel idiot… Le garçon leva la tête, croisant un regard bleu clairement moqueur.

« **Crétin**. »

Le rouquin esquissa une légère moue, gigotant pour se sortir de son étreinte et s'approcher des autres pour les remercier chaleureusement. Pourtant, malgré l'évidente volonté de son petit ami à ne pas être collé à lui, le bleuté le rejoint, enlaçant sa taille d'une main possessive, posant ses lèvres dans son cou, murmurant un « **Joyeux anniversaire Ichi'…** » d'une voix sensuelle qui fit rougir ce dernier jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Puis d'autorité, l'arrancar assit l'adolescent sur ses genoux, lui-même installé sur le canapé, les autres personnes se dispersant sur les autres sièges pendant que Yuzu découpait et servait le gâteau aux invités. Gâteau qui était une vraie réussite, vu l'empressement des invités à le faire disparaitre jusqu'à la moindre miette… Puis les cadeaux s'accumulèrent devant le rouquin, rapidement déballés, le faisant rire et sourire, remerciant chaleureusement ses amis et sa famille. Avec une moue boudeuse, il se retourna vers l'homme qui le séquestrait toujours sur ses genoux, arquant un sourcil étonné.

« **Et toi, tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi ?**

- **Ichi', voyons**, ricana un instant l'arrancar avant de reprendre son sérieux, venant murmurer aux creux de son oreille, **ton cadeau n'est pas quelque chose que tu aimerais exhiber devant tout le monde, je peux te l'assurer… Tu l'auras cette nuit, dans ta chambre… **»

La phrase fut ponctuée d'un léger mordillement sur l'oreille, l'arrancar constatant avec délice que non seulement le visage de son amant était rouge, mais que cette ravissante couleur s'étendait également sur son cou, signe d'une gêne intense pour le garçon… Après un sourire à la limite de l'air psychopathe, le bleuté posa son rouquin sur le canapé, une main confortablement posée sur sa cuisse, possessive. Oui, la nuit promettait d'être mouvementée songea Ichigo… Quelques heures plus tard, un hurlement de rage traversa la maison, la faisant presque trembler sur ses fondations, suivit d'un rire sauvage. Le cadeau d'Ichigo ne semblait pas vraiment à son goût…

**OWARI

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, il est un poil plus long que d'habitude, mais vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, hein ! Et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'était le cadeau… Je ne dirais rien ! Théoriquement, vous devriez le savoir dans un des prochains drabbles xD. Précisons quelques trucs au fait. J'ignore totalement la date d'anniversaire d'Ichigo, ce drabble me trottait dans la tête et je l'ai fait, point barre. XD.

*The author needs to eat, feed her ! Click on Reviews !*

(D'accord, je sors. Bonne soirée !)


	7. La Vengeance d'une Fraise

Hello ! Non, je ne suis pas encore morte x).****

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, toujours.**  
Rating :** K.**  
Pairing :** Vous avez compris, à force, je pense w_w.

Bonne lecture ;).

* * *

Ichigo posa un regard satisfait sur le présent emballé posé sur son bureau. Ce Noël allait être un super Noël… Autant parce qu'il serait entouré de tous ceux qu'il aimait, mais aussi parce qu'il allait pouvoir mettre un point final à l'histoire de son anniversaire. Non mais sérieusement, vous connaissez beaucoup de petits amis qui vous offriraient sans sourciller un string rose pour votre anniversaire ? Depuis ce jour là, l'orangé ruminait sa vengeance en silence. Et il allait enfin être exaucé ! C'était merveilleux… Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait voir ce qu'il allait voir on ne se moquait pas d'Ichigo Kurosaki impunément ! L'orangé esquissa un sourire approbateur, attrapant le paquet dans l'optique de le cacher. Juste à temps : ledit Grimmjow commençait à s'impatienter de l'autre côté de la porte, poussant finalement cette dernière en braillant son besoin d'attention, estimant qu'il avait tenu assez longtemps loin de son petit ami. Cachant rapidement le cadeau sous le bureau, l'adolescent se releva, enlaçant son petit ami et se laissant câliner. Grimmjow étant trop occupé à tenter de passer ses mains sous le pantalon de son petit ami pour voir autre chose que la superbe croupe de son petit ami, il ne remarqua pas – malheureusement pour lui - le sourire moqueur d'Ichigo. L'orangé repoussa doucement l'arrancar, le gratifiant d'un bref baiser donné du bout des lèvres.

« _Pas maintenant Grimm', je dois aider Yuzu._»

Ichigo s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers, abandonnant son fantasme vivant dans sa chambre. Fantasme qui n'y resta pas et préféra le rejoindre en bas, histoire de voir si son petit ami n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se déconcentrer… Eh bien, oui, qui avait dit que Grimmjow saurait se tenir calme plus de quelques secondes ? Sa décision prise – le bleuté s'autogratulant de sa présence d'esprit et de son choix aisément sélectionné -, l'arrancar descendit quatre à quatre les marches avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, s'empressant de venir se coller à Ichigo et l'empêchant d'exécuter correctement ses tâches. Essayez de décorer une buche de Noël avec votre homme qui profite de chaque seconde pour vous embêter, glissant une main par ci, fouinant avec son nez par là… Autant de points physiques sensibles qui faisaient rougir et trembler le pauvre Ichigo qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Le rouquin finit par repousser son amant avec fermeté, grognant légèrement sous le doux rire de sa sœur. L'attrapant par le col, l'adolescent tira Grimmjow dans le salon, le posant sans douceur sur le canapé avant de l'y abandonner.

« _Pas bougé._»

Étonnamment, pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow exauça le désir profond d'Ichigo, à savoir se taire et ne pas bouger, sans chercher à protester - pour le plus grand bonheur du rouquin qui pu enfin retourner à la confection de la buche avec sa sœur. C'est dans cette position qu'Isshin et Karin retrouvèrent le bleuté, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis l'ordre lancé par l'ainé de la famille Kurosaki. L'après-midi passa relativement vite, Karin et l'adulte occupé à finir de décorer la maison tandis que Yuzu et Ichigo s'escrimaient à préparer un repas de Noël parfait. Et Grimmjow… Grimmjow resta à bouder sur le canapé, peut-être plus vexé qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire par l'ordre sec de son amant. A dix-neuf heures tapantes, la sonnette de la porte retenti dans le domicile Kurosaki les invités arrivaient et un léger brouhaha s'installait à l'extérieur, chaque invité apportant avec lui ses paquets.

C'est avec un sourire éclatant que le rouquin ouvrit la porte, invitant les personnes à entrer à l'intérieur de la maison richement décorée. Les adolescents et adultes se pressaient pour pénétrer dans l'entrée, déposant leurs manteaux dans les bras serviables de Yuzu et Karin qui se chargeaient ensuite de les ranger dans une pièce à part. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon, se répartissant sur les canapés et les chaises, bavardant et riant gaiement. Les paquets posés au pied du sapin attendaient sagement l'heure de leur ouverture… Le repas se passa tranquillement, dans une ambiance toujours aussi festive. Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux. Chacun ayant ouvert ses paquets, le rouquin s'avança vers Grimmjow dans le silence, tous le regardaient, intrigués de ce geste. Puis l'adolescent sortit le paquet de derrière son dos, le tendant avec un sérieux étonnant au bleuté qui l'ouvrit avec application, excité par ce présent et ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement contenir. Mais… Au début il ne comprit pas trop. Il comptait faire quoi avec ça ? L'attacher ? Le rire clair d'Orihime le sortit de sa torpeur contemplative, rire bien vite suivit par d'autres ricanements et le sourire très satisfait d'Ichigo.

« _Un collier… ?_  
- _Un collier de chien_, précisa Ichigo, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. _Ca t'apprendra à me faire des cadeaux comme la dernière fois._  
- _Mon cadeau était très bien_, grogna Grimmjow qui tenait le collier en plastique rose du bout des doigts, comme s'il en était dégouté. Ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.  
-_ Je ne connais personne qui serait heureux de recevoir ce genre de truc._  
- _Mais la vendeuse a dit que c'était un super cadeau !_  
- _Elle se fichait de toi. T'avais pas à écouter une inconnue. Et puis mon cadeau est cool, j'ai même eu la laisse avec_, continua-t-il en brandissant une laisse en plastique rose flashy. _Ca sera sympa avec tes cheveux_. »

Tous étaient plus ou moins sceptique, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le fameux cadeau, retenant difficilement leurs ricanements devant la mine défaite de Grimmjow. Mais ça, ça restera pour tous un secret bien gardé au fond d'une armoire…

* * *

Yuzu faisait le ménage dans la chambre d'Ichigo, profitant de l'absence de son frère qui avait décidé d'initier Grimmjow aux joies du cinéma et de la malbouffe, fait suffisamment rare pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans l'antre des fauves avec son aspirateur. Aucun des deux n'étant enclins à aspirer la poussière, la cadette se résignait en général à attendre une sortie des amants pour pouvoir pénétrer et mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette chambre qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs.

Ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, secouer la couette, retourner le matelas, mettre un semblant d'ordre dans le bazar de l'armoire, plier les pulls, jeans, tee-shirt, le string rose, les chaussettes, les panta… String rose ? Et vraiment vraiment mini en plus… Yuzu écarquilla les yeux, son visage se colorant d'un rouge plus que soutenu. Rapidement, elle fit le lien avec le hurlement de rage d'Ichigo d'il y a quelques mois, les rougeurs s'étendant sur ses oreilles et son cou.

Elle referma la porte du placard, s'enfuyant de la chambre dans un état traumatique en se promettant de ne plus y remettre les pieds. C'était _vraiment _trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain suivra, et si je serais encore de ce monde à ce moment... La fac aura ma peau =w=.  
Bye les geeens ~.


	8. Grim' Tac

Encore un fugace retour… \o.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, toujours.**  
Rating :** K.**  
Pairing :** Toujours le même x).

J'aimerais dire merci à tous les gens qui me laissent des reviews. Vous aurez compris, je pense, que je n'attache pas un intérêt particulier à ces dernières, mais ça fait toujours très chaud au cœur de constater que ce que l'on écrit a suffisamment plu aux gens pour qu'ils laissent un message. Aussi, je tenterais désormais de répondre aux reviews qu'on me laissera par MP, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra _.

Bonne lecture =). 

Grimmjow est… Doux. 

Oui, son amant, sous ses dehors rudes et sauvages, savait se montrer incroyablement tendre. Doux. Parfois, il lui prenait des envies de tendresse, et l'orangé sentait les mains de son amant se glisser autour de son ventre, alors qu'un nez câlin venait se nicher dans son cou. Le souffle chaud de son amant caressait alors son cou et sa nuque, le faisant frissonner sous cette tendresse inaccoutumée. Des petits baisers étaient lentement déposés sur la peau fine, frôlant la carotide des dents ivoire pendant qu'une langue curieuse redessinait lentement les creux de son cou. Bien sûr, la scène sortie tout droit d'un shôjo manga finissait bien souvent sous la couette, le shinigami poussant alors des cris et des gémissements tout à fait satisfaisant du point de vue de son petit ami. Mais toujours est-il qu'il prenait parfois au bleuté le désir de se montrer des plus câlins, et cette attitude avait le mérite de faire succomber Ichigo plus sûrement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Parce que, qui pourrait avoir la volonté de résister à cette panthère devenant chaton l'espace de quelques instants ? Pas notre cher orangé, en tout cas. 

Grimmjow est frais. 

L'arrancar avait continuellement chaud, et il n'était pas rare de le voir se balader une glace à la main. Mais paradoxalement, son corps était incroyablement frais, au point qu'Ichigo n'aimait rien tant que se blottir contre lui, nicher sa tête dans son cou en cachant un sourire bête que l'autre saurait bien trop lui rappeler la prochaine fois, profitant de cette fraicheur que son petit ami lui fournissait à foison. Le bleuté avait cette manière de refermer ses bras sur son amant, semblant vouloir le protéger de tout ce que le monde pourrait lui fait subir, le serrant contre lui avec une possessivité bien affichée. Dans ce genre de cas, c'est le plus agé qui fondait devant sa fraise, refusant de reconnaître qu'un Ichigo qui se pelotonnait ainsi contre lui le rendait totalement… guimauve. 

Mais Grimmjow n'est vraiment pas pratique. 

Surtout quand il lui prenait l'une de ces envies pendant un voyage en voiture, songea Ichigo alors qu'il se faisait trainer par un Grimmjow plus que satisfait vers les toilettes d'une station service. Décidément, s'endormir dans les bras d'un arrancar bleuté et étrangement câlin n'était pas la plus brillante des idées qu'il avait eues. Pas que le réveil l'ait dérangé – son amant avait l'air tellement préoccupé de l'était de Cet endroit, mais vraiment… Pas quand Yuzu, Karin et son père étaient à bord. La prochaine fois, il s'endormirait du côté opposé à son amant. L'honneur serait sauf.

Je sais que cette pub est abordée par de nombreux auteurs pour de nombreux pairings… Mais ça m'a amusée de l'écrire sous le coup de l'inspiration après l'avoir vue x).  
J'espère que cela vous aura plu, =).


End file.
